떠나지 못해 (Sleepless Night)
by twentae
Summary: [REQUESTED BY poisonburst] Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika ada peraturan: kedua pemilik umur tertua di EXO berhak untuk mencium satu sama lain. Dan itu merangkap segala jenis ciuman, termasuk ciuman panas. Ya, ciuman panas, seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini. / Luhan x Xiumin feat slight!HunTao/TaoHun.


**Title : 떠나지 못해 (Sleepless Night)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T  
**

**Cast : Luhan, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : _WUSSUP_. _brokenbubble _BBY-CHAN _IMMA HERE_! Oke, aku harap aku gak (terlalu) telat. Heungg, idenya mendadak, pas aku lagi dengerin lagu SHINee yang Everybody (judul nyuri dari lagunya SHINee juga, buatan Changmin TVXQ! Yup, aku memang gak kreatif ;w;) dan aku gak yakin bagus atau nggak untuk membuat kamu kembali mencintai XiuHan #asek *le sigh* jangan berharap banyak dariku… oke?**

**Summary : **Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika ada peraturan: _kedua pemilik umur tertua di EXO berhak untuk mencium satu sama lain. Dan_ _itu merangkap segala jenis ciuman, termasuk ciuman panas_. Ya,_ ciuman panas_, seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

**_twentae_**

Tangan Luhan berhenti tepat sebelum kulitnya sempat menyentuh pintu kayu itu. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam ganggang pintu kayu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan—segalanya. Kau bisa anggap Luhan hiperbola, berlebihan atau sok romantis. Tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Minseok adalah segalanya bagi Luhan.

Klek

"Minseok?"

Alis Luhan mengerut sempurna melihat tempat tidur Minseok yang kosong, menyisakan selimut dan bantal yang tertata rapi di atas kasur. Pandangannya beralih pada meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, senyum melengkung di bibir Luhan begitu melihat benda harum itu. Bunga aster pemberiannya masih terlihat segar, bahkan Luhan bisa mencium aroma harumnya dari ambang pintu.

"_Minseok! Tunggu!"_

_Luhan menarik lengan Minseok, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukannya, membiarkan wangi tubuh Minseok merasuki indera penciumannya. "Luhan?" panggil Minseok, terdengar tenang dan berwibawa, khas orang dewasa._

_Namun Luhan tahu Minseok lebih dari itu._

"_Jangan gunakan nada itu padaku, Kim Minseok."_

"_Apa_—_"_

_Mata Minseok membulat sesaat begitu melihat serangkaian bunga aster diserahkan padanya. "Aku tahu ini sangat klise," Luhan memulai, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "aku berniat memberikanmu kejutan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi kemarin malam, aku mendapat mimpi buruk, buruk sekali."_

_Ragu-ragu, Minseok mengambil bunga aster yang Luhan genggam, "Um, oke… terima kasih, Luhan. Memangnya, semalam kau mimpi apa?" tanyanya hati-hati karena Luhan terlihat seakan bisa meledak kapan saja, "Kau tahu Yifan? _Trainee _Raksasa Cina itu?" tanya Luhan, Minseok mengangguk dan Luhan mendengus._

"_Aku bermimpi ia menyatakan cinta padamu dan_… _kau menerimanya." Jawabnya, menatap tajam lurus ke depan, membuat Joonmyeon yang kebetulan berada di hadapannya dan menjadi objek tatapan Luhan, terlihat ketakutan dan seakan-akan bisa kencing di tempat. Minseok bisa melihatnya menggumamkan kata 'ambilah semua uangku, asal jangan nyawaku'._

Tch, orang kaya. _Minseok memutar bola matanya._

"_Kenapa? Kau pasti menganggapku berlebihan lagi, 'kan?" tuduh Luhan dan Minseok tidak menyangkalnya, "Pertama, aku tidak menganggapmu berlebihan tadi. Kedua, kau memang berlebihan, Luhan, jadi aku tidak akan kaget jika kau tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal bodoh." Ekspresi wajah Luhan tidak berubah, seakan sudah begitu terbiasa dengan nada sarkastis Minseok._

_Luhan menautkan jari mereka, "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku memberimu bunga aster."_

"_Bukankah sudah jelas? Untuk mempermalukan dirimu sendiri karena, yah, kau bodoh."_

_Kali ini Luhan meringis pelan mendengar jawaban Minseok, "Salah, dan berhenti memanggilku bodoh, bodoh." Minseok membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya dan Luhan menghela napasnya._

"_Aku mau kau jadi kekasihku, Minseok."_

_Minseok berhenti melangkah, suara Luhan terdengar begitu bergema di koridor gedung SM dan juga otaknya, ia tidak heran dengan ratusan pasang mata yang kini tengah menatap mereka, layaknya seorang penggemar yang baru saja bertemu artis idolanya, dengan mata membulat kaget dan mulut ternganga tidak percaya. Suasana koridor menjadi hening seketika. Tawa Minseok yang canggung terdengar begitu gugup, layaknya anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mendapatkan nilai jelek saat ulangan oleh kedua orang tuanya._

"_Luhan, ini tidak lu_—_"_

"_Aku tidak sedang melucu, Minseok. Lagipula, ini bukan tanggal satu April, 'kan? _April Mop_ masih lama, Minseokkie." Potong Luhan cepat._

"… _yah, terima saja Minseok!"_

_Minseok menatap ke arah salah satu _trainee_ di koridor itu dengan tidak percaya._

"_Ya! Terima saja!"_

"_Toh, kami sering melihat kalian bersama. Paling tidak, tidak akan terlihat begitu aneh ketika kalian melakukan kontak fisik juga kali ini, namun dengan status yang berbeda, tentunya."_

_Beberapa siulan dan teriakan menggoda membuat pipi Minseok memerah._

"_Terima! Terima! Terima!"_

_Luhan menampakkan cengiran lebar ketika pertahanan Minseok mulai goyah, ditatapnya iris kelam Minseok lama-lama, "Bagaimana, Minseok?" tanyanya masih dengan cengiran miliknya yang kini terlihat sedikit menyeramkan._

"… _seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau memang bodoh, Luhan." Koridor kembali berubah menjadi hening dan ekspresi Luhan berganti pucat. "tapi, aku… suka, itu…." Suara Minseok terdengar sangat kecil, hampir seperti bisikan lembut seorang ibu._

_Sorak sorai bergema, membuat beberapa pelatih harus turun tangan dan berusaha menenangkan keramaian yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi koridor. Luhan tersenyum tulus kali ini. Inilah Minseok yang ia kenal, begitu mudah tersipu meskipun terkadang disertai dengan elakan dan kalimat sarkastis lainnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Minseok."_

"_Dan meskipun sampai saat ini aku masih bingung mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu," Minseok tertawa pelan begitu Luhan kembali mendengus, "tapi aku rasa itu normal. Dan aku juga mencintaimu_—_"_

"—_bodoh." Luhan dan Minseok berucap di detik yang sama. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum mengenggam tangan Minseok lembut, "aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu. Setidaknya kau beruntung si Bodoh ini begitu mencintaimu hingga ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan jahatmu itu."_

_Minseok menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang bersemu di wajahnya sembari menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' ratusan kali._

Dentingan gelas menyadarkan Luhan dari nostalgianya. Matanya beralih pada sumber bunyi tersebut dan menemukan pintu balkon terbuka lebar dengan gorden yang melambai lembut diterpa angin. Luhan menutup perlahan pintu kamar Minseok, berjalan menuju balkon dan menemukan sosok Minseok yang dibalut dengan piyama _baby blue_-nya tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dentingan gelas kembali terdengar, membuat Luhan sadar bahwa pemuda itu tengah mengaduk cairan coklat pada gelas itu.

Minseok hampir saja tersedak begitu sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya mendekat. "Sedang apa di sini?" bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Minseok, membuatnya bergidik karena napas hangatnya menerpa salah satu bagian sensitifnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," jawab Minseok enteng. Luhan menopang dagunya pada pundak Minseok dan tertawa pelan begitu Minseok berkata, "senangnya mempunyai kaki panjang. Membuatmu bisa menunduk dan meletakkan dagumu pada bahu orang yang lebih pendek darimu."

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Minseok, "Kalau kau membenci kakimu, maka aku yang akan mencintainya. Toh, dengan kedua kakimu yang—maaf—lebih pendek dariku, membuatku bisa memelukmu lebih leluasa."

"Kau harus beli boneka beruang, Luhan."

"Untuk apa? Kau lebih manis dari boneka beruang."

"Menjijikkan," Minseok bergumam dan Luhan mengecup pipi merahnya, "berhenti lakukan itu! Kau t-tidak membuat keadaan lebih baik!"

"Biarin, _mehrong_."

Minseok mendengus melihat sikap kekanakan—dan tentu saja, masih bodoh—milik Luhan. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan rusa jadi-jadian itu dan menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang, begitu cantik membuat senyum tampak pada bibirnya.

"Kau tidak tidur? Kita 'kan punya perkejaan sekitar…." Luhan melirik jam dinding yang terletak pada ruang tamu yang bersebrangan dengan balkon, jam satu malam, "… tiga jam lagi." Gumamnya, mengerang tidak terima. Minseok menepuk pelan kepala Luhan yang bersandar lemas pada bahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jujur Minseok, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit gemerlap. Luhan memanfaatkannya untuk menatap wajah Minseok, bagaimana kulitnya begitu bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan, matanya yang memantulkan cahaya bintang-bintang dan bagaimana tangannya melingkar sempurna pada pinggangnya, seakan memang terbuat hanya untuknya. Semua yang ada pada Minseok begitu… indah.

Perasaan bahagia meluap tak terkontrol, membuat Luhan mengecupi rambut Minseok hanya untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, "Kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" Jemari Minseok bergerak menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

"… ah, tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena Tao mendengkur keras sekali," Minseok tertawa pelan, Luhan tidak membalasnya. Pelukannya mengerat, "Bohong." Ujarnya dan kini Minseok yang terdiam, tidak membalas kalimat Luhan.

"_Hyung_,"

"…"

"Hei, Minseok-_hyung_ jawab aku."

"…"

"Minseok, dengar—"

"—menurutmu bagaimana jika para penggemar tahu hubungan kita, Luhan?" potong Minseok, napasnya terdengar tidak beraturan, seperti dicekik hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Pelukan Luhan melonggar, hingga akhirnya terlepas dan Luhan membiarkan tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Cacian? Makian?" Minseok tertawa, namun disertai dengan air mata, "atau mungkin hukuman? Entahlah, apapun bisa terjadi di negara ini." Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak mengusap air matanya, menatap gelas yang berisikan coklat panas yang sudah mendingin. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyesapnya.

Luhan membalik tubuh Minseok, menatap _obsidian_ gelap pemuda di hadapannya. Tangan Luhan bergerak, menyentuh wajah Minseok perlahan sebelum—

"A-Aww!"

—mencubitnya keras-keras. Minseok meringis, merasakan perih pada bagian pipinya yang kini memerah. Ia meronta, balas mencubit pergelangan tangan Luhan yang masih menyiksa pipinya. Begitu Luhan melepas cubitannya, Minseok mengusap kedua pipinya perlahan, menatap tajam sosok Luhan yang balas menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kenapa mencubitku?!"

"Laki-laki tidak menangis, Minseok."

Minseok terdiam, kini tangannya yang bergerak menyentuh wajah Luhan, "Sok kuat," Ejek Minseok, menghapus air mata yang turun dari mata bulat Luhan. Sang pemilik mata tertawa, membuat Minseok berjengit karena tawanya begitu mengiris hati. "mau kucubit, huh?"

"Tidak terima kasih, Nyonya, cubitan Anda tidak akan berpengaruh."

Minseok menyeringai, "Oh, mau coba lihat apa yang _Nyonya_ ini bisa lakukan?" dan kini Luhan yang meringis. Wajah Minseok seakan meyakinkannya bahwa ia benar-benar akan mencubitnya dengan kekuatan penuh, "Tidak, sungguh, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Makanya, jangan sok kuat." Nasihat Minseok layaknya para tetua.

"Aku bukannya sok kuat, aku _berusaha_ menjadi kuat, Minseok," Minseok tersenyum sedih, "jangan memberiku wajah itu, Minseok. Aku tidak meratapi nasib kita, tapi aku memperjuangkannya. Jangan mengasihaniku dan memelukku, tapi tamparlah aku dan katakan dengan tegas bahwa kita bisa, Minseok." Minseok menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tangannya terangkat dan matanya menatap Luhan dengan berkaca-kaca.

Plak!

"Tuh, sudah. Kita bisa, Luhan." Minseok tertawa keras, meski air matanya tak kalah deras. Bahunya bergetar, entah karena tertawa, entah karena tangisnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil, merengkuh pemuda di hadapannya, membisikkan kata-kata manis.

"… kau tahu kalau kau itu bodoh, 'kan, Luhan?"

"Seseorang yang bijak memberitahuku hal itu. Jadi tentu saja aku tahu."

Minseok tertawa pelan, "Kau masih bodoh sampai sekarang, Luhan."

"Terima kasih, kau juga beruntung aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang, Minseok."

Minseok terdiam, "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau suka dariku, Luhan?" _aku 'kan tidak menarik._ Minseok ingin menambahkan, namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika Luhan menatapnya layaknya ia gila.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau _sempurna_, Minseok!" Luhan mengelus surai coklatnya, "aku suka rambutmu." Ia mengecup rambut Minseok singkat.

"Bahkan dahimu," Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat Minseok yang hendak menyuarakan protesannya. Namun Luhan kembali mengecup dahinya dan ia terdiam.

"Alismu,"

Luhan mengecup kedua alis Minseok.

"Matamu,"

Kini bibirnya bergerak turun, mengecup kedua kelopak mata Minseok.

"Hidungmu,"

Luhan menggigit hidung Minseok gemas sebelum mengecupnya lembut.

"Pipimu,"

Ia mengecup kedua pipi Minseok.

"Dan semua yang ada padamu."

Bibir Luhan berhenti di hadapan bibir Minseok.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseok. Kumohon jangan ragukan itu." Bisik Luhan sebelum menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Namun Minseok mendorong Luhan menjauh, memutuskan pagutan bibir mereka. Luhan menatapnya kecewa, sedikit tidak percaya.

"Bodoh, kau tidak memberiku waktu untuk menjawab," Minseok menyentil dahi Luhan, "aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan. Dan jangan ragukan itu atau aku akan melemparmu dari balkon ini." Ancam Minseok sebelum menarik kerah kaus Luhan, kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

**Epilog**

Sehun melangkah keluar, sesekali menguap atau merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas, kalau saja rasa hausnya tidak mencekiknya secara perlahan-lahan, ia tak perlu repot-repot meninggalkan kekasih hatinya—kasur—dan menyeret kakinya menuju dapur.

Yah, karena Oh Sehun tak pantas melakukan itu. Seharusnya ketika ia menjentikkan jarinya, Kim Jongin atau yang biasa ia panggil rakyat jelata sudah datang dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diminta Sehun. Mata Sehun yang memberat langsung terbuka lebar, bukan karena ia dapat melihat pintu dapur yang kini hanya selisih beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, namun karena sosok dengan rambut hitam yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Takut-takut, Sehun mengambil buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan, hampir berjinjit hanya untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Ketika ia sudah cukup dekat dengan sosok itu, Sehun mengangkat bukunya tinggi-tinggi dan—

—ia hampir saja menjerit _manly_.

"Demi Tuhan, Huang Zitao! Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam di sini?!" bisiknya tajam, menambahkan desisan di akhir kalimat. Tao meletakkan telunjuknya di hadapan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk tetap diam.

"Diamlah, aku sedang mengamati sesuatu," Tao balas berbisik, "dan ini bukan tengah malam, ini sudah jam tiga pagi, bodoh."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, memangnya ia apa? Jam ajaib layaknya di cerita _Beauty and The Beast_ yang mengetahui waktu di manapun ia berada? Sehun baru saja akan membalas celaan Tao dengan kata-kata 'bodoh' sebelum ia melihat_nya_.

Luhan, _member _tertua kedua di EXO, mencium Minseok, _member_ tertua di EXO.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika ada peraturan: _kedua pemilik umur tertua di EXO berhak untuk mencium satu sama lain. Dan_ _itu merangkap segala jenis ciuman, termasuk ciuman panas_. Ya,_ ciuman panas_, seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"AAAA—"

Tao segera membekap mulut Sehun yang hendak berteriak layaknya Tarzan, "—ssh! Diam, Sehun! Kau akan membuat kita tertang—"

"—memangnya kenapa?! Ini tidak seperti kita sedang menyaksikan film porno—oh, tunggu, tidak! Ini _memang_ film porno! AAAAAH MATAKUUU!"

"Diam!"

Tao berbalik, wajahnya berubah pucat ketika menemukan sosok Minseok dengan kedua tangan terlipat sempurna di depan dada, menatapnya dan Sehun dengan senyuman sarkastis—jika ini _anime_ mungkin empat sudut siku-siku sudah berada di pelipisnya—yang hanya Tao balas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Hai, uh… Minseok-_hyung_,"

Kepala Luhan menyembul dari balik tubuh Minseok, "Hai Tao, hai Sehuna. Bagaimana? Menikmati film—aw!" Luhan cemberut, mengusap perutnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran sikut Minseok.

"Begini," Minseok memulai, masih dengan senyumannya, "aku ingin _bicara_ dengan kalian."

Luhan menatap dua _maknae _EXO itu dengan senyuman manis, seakan mengatakan 'tenang saja, Sehuna, Taozi! Aku sudah menyiapkan batu nisan kalian! Tempatnya bersebelahan, lho, seperti suami dan istri, 'kan?'

**-END-**

**Lihat? Ugh, maafkan aku bby-chan ini sangat mengecewakan. ;;;**

**Dan lagi, ini **_**fanfic**_** terakhir yang akan aku **_**post**_** minggu ini. Buat Fir-**_**ssi**_**, **_**request**_**anmu baru jadi seperempatnya ugh maafkan akuuu ;;;; aku berjanji bakal cari ide (sebenernya udah ada, tapi waktu nulisnya yang nggak ada) dan menuliskannya setelah UTS. **

**Xiuhan **_**in da house**_**! Gimana? Aku berusaha bikin **_**fluff**_** (meski gagal) karena setahuku, **_**fluff**_** itu bagus buat orang yang ingin (kembali) mencintai suatu kopel #teoritwentae (?) :3 tapi seperti yang aku bilang ini gagal sangat, gdysgwdysgyfcsa bby-chan maafkan aku ;;;A;;;**

**Paipai, sampai jumpa di lain waktu!**

**Rambut **_**blonde**_** Onew,**

**twentae **


End file.
